Battled
by Stevie Rae Johnson
Summary: A war between humans and vampyres erupts when Kalona comes back. Takes place after Hunted.
1. Chapter 1

"Holy shit! Z, this isn't real. Another one?" Damien looked at me with a questioning look in his big, brown eyes.

"Yes, it's true. Her name is Katy Fally and she has a completely filled in Mark," I said, looking at all of my new-found friends. Erin and Shaunee looked at me with complete disbelief, until she walked into my dorm.

"Hey ya'll! What's up? I'm Zoey's new roommate!" her twang was almost as bad as Stevie Rae's was.

"Hi, uh, Katy, right?" she nodded eagerly, like if she didn't she would be zapped by some mysterious force, but you never know here at the House of Night. "Hi, I'm Zoey Redbird. So, um, I'll see you guys later?" I quickly looked at the Twins, then Damien and finally Jack and Duchess. Duchess was a dog that had once belonged to Stark, but he died, then un-died and now is a monster. He and I shared a kiss the night he died in the field house.

"Yeah, Z. See ya soon!" Jack called as he pulled his boyfriend, Damien out of the room. I don't want to know what he was so exited about, but I assumed it was about the dog.

"I still can't believe that I'm rooming with Zoey Redbird!" she sounded like she was going to explode. Katy was pretty. Really pretty. She was small, blonde and had small (blue?) highlights. I looked into her ice blue eyes and saw that she had a secret and a big one at that.

"Yeah, well it's not that great. I'm a magnet to trouble. First of all, Neferet, she seems really nice, right?" I needed to tell her that Neferet was bad news. Really bad news. "She is evil. I really mean it. I should know. my grandma is an old Cherokee and she knows the answers to everything." My grandma really did know just about everything, but she was in a coma in St. John's hospital. "I'm pretty sure that Neferet is Queen Tsi Sgili and that's not good," I didn't know how much I could tell her, so I stopped there.

"Get the hell away from me, Stark! I don't want you to suck my blood!" Aphrodite yelled as she slammed the door in Stark's face. "Goddess! If that kid wasn't already dead, I'd kill him."

"Katy, this is Aphrodite. She's," I got the sarning feeling in my gut. The bells always go off when I shouldn't tell someone a big, important, big secret. "She's a friend of mine."

"Stop talking about it like it's a bad thing. I'm not that bad. Shit!"she looked in the mirror above my bed and saw that her imagionary Mark was rubbing off.

"What's with your Mark? Who's Stark? Why do I hear a cat meowing? Am I being abnoxious?"

"Yes, you are," Aphrodite said, sounding rather bitchier than usual, if bitchier is a word. "There are cat's everywhere, I put concealer over my Mark then drew it on again, and Stark is, uh, Stark is," she looked at me for help.

"Stark is Aphrodite's ex. And the blood sucking thing was just another way of saying, well, you know," I quickly lied, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, "So, do you like the room?"

"Yeah! It's great! God that'sembarassing!"

"It's okay. It's kinda freaky how parents know exactly how to make you want to curl up in ahole and die."

"It could happen you know," Aphrodite said cheerfully.

"Not helping. Hey, its time for the ritual. Ready?"

"Yeah, but what do we do with her?" she nodded to Katy, who, I could tell, was really hurt. Goddess she was a bitch! I told Katy where to go to get to the dining hall, then Aphrodite and I left for the Dark Daughters meeting. She had recently joined the prefect council, but Neferet wasn't happy about it. She wasn't happy about a lot of stuff. Actually, she didn't like anything but a mysterious fallen angel named Kalona.

When we got outside and made sure that Katy was safley in the dining hall and away from all the Raven Mockers, we went to the Rec Hall. Then, as it always does when I'm the only fledging/ vamp there, all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

The Raven Mockers came at us from all directions, not letting me summon the Elements. Aphrodite screamed as one hit her just above her left eye and started gushing blood. Blood. the sweet smell of blood. It hit me like, like, like the time my nieghbor hood had their annual snowball fight. Some kid, I think his name was Tyler, put a rock in the snowball and chucked it at my face. The scent of her human blood hit me like that snowball. It distracted me from the horrible man/ birds.

"Zoey! get ahold of yourself! Call the Elements! Zoey!" I heard Damien's voice, but I didn't see him. I also heard the Twins and Stevie Rae, but didn't hear footsteps or see anyone but Aphrodite. What was happening?

"Air, i need you, Come to me Air! Fire, come to me! Water, I need you, and Earth, come to me! Spirit, come to me!" I felt the rush of Air, Fire, and the other Elements in their turn. "Air, blow these fowl creatures away! Fire, bun them up, Water, wash away their stench! Earth, help these creatures go back where they belong. Spirit, make sure these fowl birds can clense their spirits and go back to where ever they belong," all at once, the birds with man apendages disapeared. The shreiks and screams ecoed through campus as I helped Aphrokite to the infirmary. Since Neferet was gone,we had gotten a new High Priestess and nurse.

* * *

I ran through the ice, burning it as I went along. When I finally got to the rec hall, every one wasthere, talking quietly. Really quietly.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked the group.

"Neferet,"

"She killed him."

"No she didn't, she wouldn't do that."

"But you never know, maybe what Zoey said was true, that she was bad news," a mix of voices from the crowd rose up and before long I had to yell above the noise to start the ritual.

"Shut up so we can get started! Aphrodite is in intensive care and I just need quiet! Shut the hell up!" and just like that, everyone was quiet. For the rest of the ritual, everyone was quiet, een at the end when you can mingle. It really worried me. I pulled the Twins, Damien, Jack and Stevie Rae over and asked them what was really going on. Then Jack started coughing. Then it was oughing up blood.

"Go get the nurse! Don't worry, honey, it'll be okay," Damien was desperate to stay with Jack to the very end. I felt bad for the boy, rooming with a homophobe, finding his first love, and now watching him die. Then again, that's almost exactly what happend to me. The nurse rushed in, but Jack had already moved on. His body had rejected the Change and he was dead. Ididn't know that I was crying until Damien came over to wipe the tears away. We fell into each others arms, bawling until we were ushered to our dorms. It was past curfew for boys to be in the girls dorm, so Damien would have to sneak over later tonight. I was going to miss that little boy. I was already freaked out about Ahprodite, even though everyone already knew she was a human, and what the docter would say. Now on top of all my responsibilities, Jack kad just died, Stark wanted to suck her blood, I have a new room mate and Erik was missing. Well, I thought he was, anyway. Erik had been in the tunnels with the Red fledgings and when everyone came back when we tried to send Kalona back to where ever he came from, he didn't come up. It made me freaked out because you never know what could happen in a dark cave with a hot guy and a million other fledgings. Aphrodite said that he and Kramisha hit it off pretty well

"You were drunker than a sailor," I had told her, "you had passed out when you and Darius were having sex. Godddess, Aphrodite! you probably passed out before you even got to his station!"

"At least I still can get drunk," she eyed me with that look of hers.

"Well, you wouldn't remember, but I was pretty high after I had sucked on a drunk Heath. I was happier than a clam!"

"Before they have their guts ripped out and are sauted and sreved with butter."

"Goddess you're rich," then I added, "but somehow poor. Hey, I over heard that conversation with your parentals on that one parent night. Wow, your mom really loves you! Is she always lke that?" and the conversation went on and on and on and on and, well, you get it. Now she was half dead in the infirmary.

I went to go talk to the nurse, but I ran into Erik on the way there, with a guilty smile on his face. I had been wondering what he'd been up to, and I vould probably guess because he had his shirt half unbuttened and his hair was messed up.

"So since I wouldn't make love with you, you went and found someone else? And avoided me and made me worried sick that Kalona had killed you and that I would never see you again? Is it bad enough that I'm the most powerful fledging alive and I'm trying to save the world, now I have to figure aout what I'm supposed to do with you, Heath and Stark! Ah hell!" I said as I realized how far in I was, "so who is it. I bet it was Kramisha, right?"

"Wrong. Not even close. I wanted to talk, thats actually what I was coming over here to do."

Yeah, well I'm busy," I said, walking around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around, coser to his chest than I ever had been before. I loved him. I really loved him and he was about to tell me that he'd been cheating on me with someone like Neferet.

'Zoey, Stevie Rae and I are in love."


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know where I was going, but I was running, and running fast. Looking back on it, it was like the time when Daruius took me to the tree so we could escape. I was going fast. _Okay, just get away from Erik and take a breather. _I told myself. _Forget about everthing else and just-_ my pep talk was cut short when I realized I was crying. I stifled a sob, then screamed as the huge Raven Mocker appeared.

"Wheeeeeere are you gooooing, Zoooey?" It hissed, "I neeeeeeeeeed to take youuuu to faaaather"

"Well tell your dad to fuck off and stay out of my life," I yelled and hurled a rock at the bird thingie, "Now getthe hell outta my way!" I shrieked in anger. "Don't make me call the Elements," I told him. The Raven Mocker flew off with a startled croak that sent feathers flying everywhere. I ran again, this time with a place in mind. I needed to groom Persephone. That always calmed me down and loose track of time. I was able to think clearer when I was at the stable, surronded by the sweet scent of horsie poo and things that most people find gross.

When I got there, something was wrong. Raven Mockers were afraid of horses, but they were surrounding the place where the stables had once been. Where was the huge, comferting building? Uh oh.

"Where is everything? Persephone? Honey? Lenobia?" no answer. "Persephone? Come here, girl" I said as she materialized out of the mist that had now formed around us. I hopped onto her back and rode over to where all the Raven Mockers were. They all moved, and what I saw was almost to much to handle. The whole stable, burned down, with every person from third period trapped in it, dead. I'm guessing some people from our House of Night are goingto need counseling. Especially me. I'm going to need yearsof counseling to get over what has happened in the months (?) that I've had here. Goddess, I'd need a whole life tme of coulnseling! Neferet. She was here, but licked up in one of those padded chambers. I hope. Erik. He was cheating on me with my own best friend. Heath. We were together. Again. After what he'd said to me, we were Imprinted again. Just like stevie Rae and Aphrodite. Speaking of Aphrodite, I needed to see her and she needed to see me, so I ran Persephone tothe Infirmary and tied her up on the bike rack. As I walked up the quiet steps, I heard a voice. It wascalling my name softly, like the wind, but actually saying somthing. What the hell? I stopped at a corner and looked around. Nothingwas there. I had heardthis wind before, like in a dream, far away.....

"Zoey. I love you Zoeybird. Come on, I need to talk to you," it was Nyx. I know it was, and she wanted meto cometalk to her in the spirit world. But If nyx wanted to talk to me, why did the warning bells go off when I started to go? The only other person that could talk to people through their minds. Ah hell! Neferet was trying to trick me into thinking she was Nyx, then getting into my lifeless body and become me! Ah, hell! _Just get to Aphrodite and everyting will be okay. Aphrodite is fine and so are you so lets go. _I told myself. Then everything happened at once. The docter came, Aphrodite. Bed. D- word. Blackness.

Sorry, its a little short. I just need to get Everything sorted out in my mind before i can put it on paper. Thanx 2 u all!


End file.
